The core program in immunology was originally designed to function as an intellectual and technical resource for investigators wishing to study immunologic aspects of AIDS-related issues. This required the recruitment of scientists to this endeavor, and the development of central wet laboratory and flow cytometry facilities capable both of handling virus-infected material and of providing the unique resources and reagents necessary for AIDS-related research. These goals have largely been accomplished as a result of constructing a centralized CFAR immunology laboratory equipped for cellular and molecular studies adjacent to the CFAR BL-3 laboratory, equipping a flow cytometry laboratory with a closed flow system capable of studying viable HIV-or SIV-infected cells, and identifying group of core investigators committed to establishing an AIDS immunology program. The centralized CFAR laboratory, now populated with experienced investigators and technicians, has been at the forefront of the development of methods and reagents for the analysis of cellular immunity to HIV and SIV. The lab is equipped with: culture hoods and incubators necessary for culturing virus-infected cells; HPLC apparatus for purification of proteins, peptides and oligonucleotides; PCR equipment for identifying or isolating DNA or RNA; high-speed centrifuges for isolating viral particles or genetic material; power supplies, gel boxes and darkroom for molecular studies; and beta and gamma-counters for lymphoproliferative and cytotoxic assays. This equipment, and the reagents generated by core investigators such as purified viral proteins, recombinant vaccinia and retrovirus shuttle vectors, and monoclonal antibodies, are available to center scientists for individual use or collaborative studies. The AIDS flow cytometry facility contains a cell sorter and two cell analyzers, and is available on a priority basis for CFAR investigators. Since this is only facility at our institution that can handle viable HIV-infected cells, it is widely used for AIDS-related studies by investigators from many disciplines. The planned focus of the immunology core in future years is to provide: (a) technical assistance, training and reagents necessary for the analysis of immune responses to HIV and SIV and (b) technical assistance, reagents and the equipment necessary for sophisticated flow cytometric analysis and isolation of virus-infected and uninfected cells. Such efforts are expected, as in the past, to continue to promote interdisciplinary collaborations, particularly with participants in the Clinical Research, Clinical Retrovirology and Molecular Retrovirology CFAR cores.